1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to camera equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved camera lens hood wherein the same is arranged for mounting a camera in contiguous communication with a transparent window pane utilizing a flash to minimize glare in use of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hooded apparatus is utilized with cameras to prevent glare from entering the camera lens during a photographing procedure. Such apparatus is found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,706 to Frost wherein a sunshade is of a generally rigid construction as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,402 to Mito sets forth a lens hood organization for use with a zoom lens and capable of moving coaxially along the optical axis relative to the fixed lens barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,603 to Coquin sets forth a sunshade organization utilizing a latching arrangement for securement of a lens hood to a connecting ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,617 to Boyd sets forth a camera hood with a pivoting lens cap to effect selective covering of the lens hood in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved camera lens hood as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.